


And knows no other joy

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: For as long as Steve could remember, which seemed to be both too short of a time and forever all at once, Tony had been by his side.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	And knows no other joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [safe and sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192549) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack). 



> A little Dog that wags his tail  
> And knows no other joy  
> Of such a little Dog am I  
> Reminded by a Boy

Steve stretched his mouth in a big yawn and snuggled closer to Tony. For as long as he could remember, which seemed to be both too short of a time and forever all at once, Tony had been by his side. They ate together, played together, and slept together, but some part of Steve knew it hadn’t always been that way.

He didn’t know how he knew that; he just did. Just like he knew that most kittens didn’t have lights in their chests and most puppies didn’t have white marks on their heads quite like Steve’s, even though Steve had never seen another puppy or kitten other than him and Tony. He thought maybe Tony knew it too, from the way he’d sometimes stop in the middle of a pounce and just stare at Steve, eyes wide.

Then Steve would take the chance to dive in and leave sloppy kisses all over Tony’s face. Tony hated it. He’d spend forever ignoring Steve in favor of grooming his fur back into place, but at least he would stop looking so lost. Whatever came before, or even after, right now they had each other to romp around and take naps with.


End file.
